Reading Night World: Secret Vampire
by SaiyukiLover232
Summary: The future generation now co-exist and live peacefully with humans, though not everyone agrees. One day, they decide it is time for a change... the future generation, along with some books, travel back in time. They are going to be reading the Night World series with their parents and friends... whether or not everyone agrees. The future generation is taking the past by storm! R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World**

**Sooo… I'm writing another "reading the books" story. I'm just really into them right now.**

**Moving on, just so you all know… I don't like Jade and Mark together, so they'll be with other people in this story! Sorry if you liked them together!**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Emphasis_

**Text from books**

**~X~**

"Listen up, everyone!" Isadora Harman spoke loudly, drawing the attention of family and friends. They all stopped talking to look at her. "Everything is ready… we have permission from Aradia and Cybele, the books are ready, and all of you have permission from your own parents." Her grey-flecked deep green eyes scanned over everyone. "This is going to be hard, but –"

"– _but you are sure we can handle it_." Rhaenys Harman interrupted, crossing her arms. "Well, here's a little something… _nothing _is too hard for us." She gestured to herself and the others in the room.

Isadora sighed a little bit. "Don't interrupt me again, Rhaenys." She told her cousin, and then she continued on, "Now… witches form a circle and join hands! Everyone else… you must get into the middle of the circle and make sure you're all touching one another somehow."

Isadora, Rhaenys, and the other witches joined hands and formed a circle as big as they could. The rest of their friends and family all got into the middle of the circle and made sure they were all huddled close together and touching.

"This is a _difficult _spell." Isadora said, looking around at the other witches. She locked eyes with Rhaenys and added, "_Remember _that."

Rhaenys rolled her eyes.

"Is everyone ready?"

"We're _ready_." Skyler Harman confirmed.

Isadora nodded her head. "Good… let's being…"

"_May we be given the Power of the Words of Hecate_…" All the witches began, speaking in perfect harmony. From there, they continued to speak their incantations. All of their power could be felt throughout the circle. It grew steadily, filling everyone who had formed the circle – and were inside the circle – with glowing warmth. The warmth was full of strength, courage, love, and the power of Hecate.

Suddenly, a warm white light burst out from the circle. The white light filled the room, enveloping everything in its warmth. Then, just as quickly as it had come, the light was gone… and so was the circle of people…

**~X~**

**That's the first chapter. I know it's short, but the others will be longer.**

**Also, I started out the incantation for the time travel spell but I didn't finish it because I didn't really know what to say for it.**

**Now… here is a list of everyone's kids from the future:**

**James Rasmussen and Poppy North: **Jeramiah "Jem" Rasmussen (19, vampire; adopted), Haylen Rasmussen (15, witch; adopted)

**Ash Redfern and Mary-Lynette Carter: **Ezekiel "Kale" Redfern (17, half-vampire), Vennessa "Nessa" Redfern (16, half-vampire), Damon Redfern (15, half-vampire)

**Eric Ross and Thea Harman: **Isadora "Isa" Harman (17, witch), Skyler "Skye" Harman (16, witch)

**David Blackburn and Gillian Lennox (Harman): **Emmett "Em" Harman (18, witch), Violetta "Violet" Harman (15, witch)

**John Quinn and Rashel Jordan: **Keirran Quinn (19, lamia vampire; adopted), Kaidan Quinn (17, shapeshifter; adopted), Marilena "Nellie" Quinn (15, shapeshifter; adopted/Quinn's descendent)

**Thierry Descouedres and Hannah Snow: **Theodore "Theo/Teddy" Descouedres (19, half-vampire; adopted/Thierry's descendent), Brooklyn "Brooke" Descouedres (16, human/old soul)

**Morgead Blackthorn and Jezebel Redfern: **Jayden "Jay" Blackthorn (19, ¾ vampire), Avery "Ava" Blackthorn (17, ¾ vampire)

**Delos Redfern and Maggie Neely: **Ayanna "Yana" Redfern (19, half-vampire), Zayn Redfern (17, half-vampire), Vivienne "Vivi/Viv" Redfern (15, half-vampire)

**Galen Drache and Raksha Keller: **Raelin Drache (17, shapeshifter), Garrett Drache (16, half-vampire)

**Phillip North and Jade Redfern: **Niklaus "Nik/Klaus" North (19, vampire-witch), Alexander "Alec" North (16, vampire-witch), Rozalia "Roza" North (15, vampire-witch)

**Mark Carter and Lupe Acevedo: **Demetri Carter (18, half-werewolf), Savannah "Savana" Carter (16, half-werewolf)

**Hugh Davis and Claire Goddard: **Elaena Davis (17, human)

**Aidan Hawthorne and Iliana Dominick (Harman): **Alysanne "Alia" Harman (19, witch-shapeshifter), Lyra Harman (16, witch-shapeshifter)

**Fayth and Alaric Morgenstern: **Delano Morgenstern (16, half-vampire) **(1)**

**Rowan Redfern and Miles Neely: **Sapphire "Fye" Neely (19, vampire-shapeshifter)

**Braxton Blackthorn and Kestrel Redfern: **Malik Blackthorn (19, lamia vampire) **(2)**

**Blaise Harman and Kaius Branwell** – Rhaenys Harman (16, witch) **(3)**

**Stefano Cipriano and Nissa Johnson: **Alessandra "Alessa" Cipriano (17, human; adopted) **(4)**

**Winnie Arlin and Kyler Midwinter: **Lilliana "Lillian" Arlin (16, witch) **(5)**

**Dani Abforth and Harrison Thrushcross: **Oberyn Abforth (18, witch) **(6)**

**Daphne Childs and Jareth Drache: **Kaiven Drache (19, shapeshifter), Caelum Drache (17, shapeshifter)** (7)**

**(1): Fayth is from **_**Chosen**_**. Also, I made up Alaric Morgenstern.**

**(2): I made up Kaius Branwell**

**(3): I made up Braxton Blackthorn. He's a cousin of Morgead in this story.**

**(4): I made up Stefano Cipriano. He's a made vampire.**

**(5): I made up Kyler Midwinter. He's human.**

**(6): I made up Harrison Thrushcross. He's a witch.**

**(7): Finally, I also made up Jareth Drache. He's Galen's cousin and Kierlan's brother from **_**Strange Fate**_**. (Whenever that book comes out)**

**One more thing, I don't know if all witches take their mother's last name, but I'm just going to guess that they do. It would seem strange if only the Harman family did it.**

**Anyways, sorry for any stupid grammar mistakes…. Sooo please review!**


End file.
